A Cat's Friends
by Rosimae
Summary: Train learns just how important his friends are to him. Please read and review! I'd appreciate it! Rated for blood.
1. Chapter 1

Just a little something to pass the time. This story has been on my mind for a while, so if feels good to get it down on paper. Hope you enjoy! Please review, it makes me so happy!

Summary: Train learns just how important his friends are to him.

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Cat

A Cat's Friends

Train slammed the door, glaring back at the motel room that he, Sven, and Eve had been sharing. _They can be so irritating! _Train thought, tucking his hands in his pockets and walking down the street, scowling at passersby.

Sighing, he stopped, debating whether he should turn around and try to fix the problem. Sure, he and Sven had fought before, and he admitted that he and Eve weren't always on the best of terms, but when they both gained up on him like that, well, he wasn't sure he wanted to go back. Shaking his head, he continued down the road, stopping at a vending machine to grab a bottle of milk.

Right now, he needed to cool down, and spend some time alone. After a week of being in the company of Sven and Eve, some alone time was just what Train was looking forward to. He had never been real close to anyone in his life, and now, even six and a half months with Eve and Sven wasn't enough to break Black Cat from his need of solitary life.

_I'll give them a while to cool off, _Train decided, wandering where ever his legs took him.

***

Sven huffed, watching the door slam. Turning, he saw Eve fuming in the corner. _How can he be so annoying? You'd think he'd be a little more helpful, instead of just depending on us, _Sven thought, scowling at the mess that littered their room in the motel. _He could at least clean up the mess he makes, but no, just because he'd the infamous Black Cat, he doesn't have to do menial chores such as cleaning. All he does is eat and sleep! _Sven walked over and plopped himself on the chair, pulling out a cigarette and placing it between his lips, unlit.

Eve turned and plopped herself down on the other chair in the room, picking up the book she had tossed at Train earlier. She flipped thru the pages, trying to find the page she had been on. Giving up, she set her book on the table and turned to staring out the window, still fuming.

***

Two days later found Sven and Eve waking up. Sven turned to the bed that Train would normally be sleeping in, only to find it still empty. Sighing he got up, got dressed, and walked into the other room of their motel suite. Eve was already up, staring out the window.

"I thought he would be back by now," Eve commented, trying not to show how worried she was about Train, nor how much she missed him.

"Me too," Sven said. "Me too."

"Maybe we were too hard on him," Eve said, now staring at her hands folded neatly in her lap, trying not to let Sven see the tears forming in her eyes.

"Nah, he's probably just out wandering around and has lost track of time," Sven said, trying to cheer Eve up. "How about after breakfast, we go look for him. Knowing him, he's probably hungry."

Eve managed a small smile.

***

Train woke up late noon, stretching luxuriously. It had been quite awhile since he had been able to sleep in as long as he wanted, without having to put up with chatter from Sven and Eve. Sighing, he reclined, enjoying the grass beneath him, the sun warming him with its rays. _I wonder if their still mad at me_, he thought to himself. Although he had been enjoying the solitude, he missed the companionship of his friends, and as always, he was hungry.

Standing up, he headed back to the motel that he had left two days earlier. _Well, I suppose if they never wanted to see me again, they could've just up and left,_ he thought, hand hesitating over the doorknob. Shrugging, he opened the door. There were Eve's clothes still strewn across the floor, with a few of Sven's belongings here and there, but the room was empty of people. _I wonder where they went,_ he thought, exiting the room and closing the door behind him. _Maybe I should go look for them._

Train was walking down the street, keeping his eyes open for any sign of his friends, when he heard a familiar shout. Turning into an alley, Train ran towards the shout. He ran through the alley, reaching the other side just in time to see Eve go flying across the street.

"Eve!" Train turned to see Sven, struggling with a large man, shout as Eve hit a wall and crumpled to the ground. Sven managed to push the man away and ran to Eve, checking her over. No one had noticed Train yet.

Train took the whole scene in quickly turning to the large man that had attacked his companions. Just as he was pulling out Hades to attack the man, he noticed the man pull the trigger of a gun, aiming it straight at Sven.

"Sven!" Train yelled, and not thinking, ran and pushed the older man out of the way. Pain exploded in Train's side. Stunned slightly, he turned just in time to shoot another bullet out of the air. Taking careful aim, holding onto consciousness with sheer force of will, Train aimed and fired again, knocking the gun from the man's hand.

Falling to the ground, Train was able to stay conscious just long enough to see Sven knock the man out. _At least they'll be alright,_ Train thought as he finally gave into the blackness.

***

Sven seemed to watch in slow motion as Eve was kicked, causing her to fly into a wall across the street. He pushed the large man off of him, screaming Eve's name and running towards her. That's when he heard the gunshot, and his name being shouted.

He felt himself being tackled to the ground. Scrambling around and getting his feet under him, he watched in horror as blood bloomed on Train's side. Train cocked his gun, shooting another bullet out of the air, and then aimed again to knock the gun from the man's hand. Anger flooded Sven as he turned to the man that had hurt his friend. Working quickly, he knocked the man out.

"Train!" Sven turned around at the sound of Eve's shout. He ran over to where Train lay, Eve now kneeling next to him, pressing her hands into the hole in his side. "Sven," she said, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. "I can't stop the blood flow."

Sven took his jacket off, bundling it up and handing it to Eve, who placed it over Train's side. "Let's get him to the hospital," Sven said, bending down to lift Train into his arms. He was surprised by how light Train was. Sure, Train was quite skinny, but the way he moved and acted made him seem bigger than he was.

_You idiot, _Sven thought, running towards the hospital with Eve in tow. _Why'd you do it? _

***

Days seemed to pass as Sven and Eve waited in the hospital, praying their friend was okay. Rinslet showed up after two hours.

"How is he? Have you heard anything?" she asked, meeting up with Sven and Eve. They shook their heads.

"The doctors took him into surgery about two hours ago, we haven't heard anything since then," Sven told her.

"What happened? All you said was that he had been shot," Rins asked. Sven explained everything, from their fight up to running into the large man who had attacked them. Just as Sven finished explaining things, the doctor walked out.

All three of them immediately stood up. The doctor gave a small reassuring smile. "He was very lucky. If the bullet had hit an inch higher, or lower, he would be dead. He's going to be fine," the doctor hurried to assure them. "He'll just need to rest for a couple of weeks. You can go see him, if you would like."

All three nodded, and the doctor led them into a small white room. Train looked too pale against the white sheets, IV's hooked up to his arms. Sven, Eve, and Rins all hesitated before entering the room. Train looked dead, a sickly pallor on his pale face, his eyes closed.

"I'm fine," a familiar voice said, calling them back to themselves. They looked up to see Train lying there with his golden eyes open, a smile on his face. "Something like this couldn't kill me."

Sven walked in, his jaw set firmly, he raised his hand and landed a blow to Train's cheek. Train's eyes widened, stunned.

"Don't you ever, _ever_, do that again, you hear me?" Sven demanded, clenching his hands into fists.

"Hey," Train said, lifting a hand to rub his cheek. "I've still been shot, you know, you didn't have to hit me."

They glowered at each other for a while, and then broke into grins.

Eve and Rinslet watched this, shaking their heads. "Bakas," they said together, smiling. Everything was going to be okay.

The End

***

Yay! I finished another one. Once again this story turned out longer than I planned, but once I started writing it, I couldn't stop. Hope you enjoyed. Please review (puppy dog eyes)

I'll be updating my Shaman King story soon, promise.

Thanks for reading!


	2. Epilouge

Hey, I just didn't feel like I completed the story, so I decided to add a little extra.

Let me know what you think – in other words, review!

Epilogue

Train had been discharged from the hospital a couple of days later with strict instructions to take it easy. Taking advantage of this fact to the fullest, Train passed his time by bossing Sven, Eve, and even Rins around.

"Hey, oi! Get me another glass of milk," Train ordered as Eve walked by. Eve turned to glare at him, but seeing his easy smile, she only shook her head and went to go get some milk for him.

"You could lay off a little, don't you think?" Sven asked, watching him as he asked Rins to change the channel on the TV to something less girly.

Train only replied with a goofy smile, snatching the remote from Rins, who was holding it out to him. Shaking her head, she stood up and followed Eve into the kitchen.

Sven studied Train for a while, until finally, he asked, "So, why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" Train said, flipping through the channels, trying to find one with at least some action to it.

"You know what," Sven said, standing in front of Train, blocking his view of the TV. "Why'd you take the bullet?"

Train shifted uncomfortably. In an effort to shift the attention from himself, he said, "Hey, you're blocking my view of the TV, I can't see."

Sven shook his head. "I won't move until you answer me."

Train looked down at his lap, no longer able to look into Sven's eye.

"I mean, I thought you were made at us, the way you took off and left us for almost three days. I thought we'd never see you again. What made you come back? What made you do it?" Sven pressed.

Train sighed, still staring at his lap. "I realized how much you meant to me. How much I didn't want to lose you," Train said, in barely more than a whisper.

Sven stared at him, slightly shocked. He hadn't really expected Train to give an answer, let alone the truth about it.

"Oh," he said. "Well, I'm glad you're back." With that, Sven walked into the kitchen to see where the girls had gotten off to. Soon they all returned carrying drinks, including an ice cold bottle of milk for Train.

Sitting down to watch the strange robot anime that Train seemed to like so much, they sat there for the night, enjoying one another's company.

***

There, finished. Hope you enjoyed it! Let me know what you think!


End file.
